Secret
by HideBehindASmile72
Summary: This is pretty much the story of a teenaged boy who seems to have the perfect life, but under his tough exterior there are many issues in his life that cause everything to crash and burn.
1. Intro

I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. I have the end planned with two endings; a happy and not-so-happy one. I'm hoping the middle parts just kind of come to me like most of my writing. Enjoy and such... :D

* * *

_Everyone is entitled to a secret. That's what they told me. Nobody is perfect. That's what they said. Everyone makes their share of mistakes. That's what they informed me. You'll learn from your mistakes. That's what they promised me. If only they knew how wrong they were…_

You see, I used to be the guy who was living the life; Leon Davis, the popular, charming, and ever-so-handsome one. I was the one who was guaranteed an invite to every party and always arrived with the cutest girl on my arm. My life was busy, what with all the school organizations I was in, my band, and the love of my high school life, Roxanne Moore. It seemed girls wanted to be with me and guys wanted to be more like me. I was all set to graduate next year with honors. I had planned to go to university the following fall to work on a degree in journalism. Life was pretty much set for me. But then an unhealthy dose of reality was force-fed down my throat like the nasty medicine from our youth with disastrous results. My seemingly perfect world was abruptly distorted in a blur of confusion and resentment. I longed for the past to miraculously return as if in some twisted fairy tale suddenly become factual. I wanted sleep to come and never leave as my dreams became better than reality. There seemed to be no escape as the walls around me closed in and suffocated me. Even among the biggest of crowds I couldn't help but feel entirely alone. I'd been reassured that life would be all uphill from there, despite the seemingly unavoidable impending doom that I called next week. With no peak to this hypothetical mound of cold, ruthless, dirt and grass in plain sight, I knew something had to change. I had to do something to change my life. With the cruel conditions and heavy pressure I was under, something catastrophic was sure to happen in due time. If everyone is entitled to a secret, what happens when that secret is really a horde of secrets that cause even the most triumphant of teenagers to crash and burn from the strain?


	2. Chapter 1

It was a chilly winter night with a reason I remember it well. A feeling of excitement flowed through me as the snow below me crunched underneath my ratty old converse shoes. With a wrapped package under my arm and a grin on my face, I was making my way to Roxanne's house for a surprise visit.

How did I get so lucky to be with her? She's stunningly beautiful with her long, flowing, brunette hair and her gorgeous deep blue eyes. She never ceases to amaze me with her charming personality, her witty sense of humor, and the intellect to match. Everything about her just makes me believe that true love really does exist. In a way, you could say she's the cheese to my macaroni; the jelly to my peanut butter; the Yoko to my John (although my band is fully in tact; indisputably). She's just not like the other girls at our school. She has the perfect balance of brains and beauty rather than the usual skanky girls who aren't exactly the sharpest crayons in the box. There's no telling what I might do if I ever lost her…

The crunch transitions into a thump as I finally reach the driveway leading up to Roxanne's house. As I see her approach the door through the window with an expression of shock and ecstasy, my lips can't help but stretch out even further to a more expressive smile. She opens the door and the usual greetings are exchanged as I am ushered inside to warm myself by the toasty fireplace. She joins me on the sofa with a bag of Doritos, (Our favorite) and leans in to gently kiss my lips.

"I got you something!" I exclaim excitedly with the grin growing even wider as I hand the glossy blue package over to her. "Merry Christmas babe!"

She takes the box from my hands and savagely tears at the wrapping excitedly as though I had gifted her world peace. With a mess of blue paper now littering the floor, she slowly raises the item up to her face as her eyes start to show signs of waterworks. "What a girl!" I think to myself with a chuckle.

"Leon!" she cries out breathlessly. "This is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Just like you." I thought to myself fearing it was too lame and cheesy to say out loud. Despite the tackiness of the statement, all three simple words rang true in every way. She was the most beautiful girl I could ever imagine. Wow, the guys would really get a kick out of me saying THAT out loud…

The next thing that suddenly spilled out of my mouth surprised even me. Despite being a guy, I'm usually not the type to believe in high school love; (Don't get the wrong idea by thinking I'm one for just one-night stands with my number one goal being to get laid. Jerks like them give the male population a bad name.) I don't even know what made me say it at all. Was it the heat of the moment? Or was it just because I really truly meant it?

"I love you." I whispered in her general direction almost hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"What did you just say?!" she replied in a shocked tone. My high spirits about the night had suddenly just sunken as though they were lead in a pool of water. Was she about to reject the single most important words that apparently girls love to hear? My mind started racing as my heart rate started to escalate to a dangerously alarming rate causing my chest to feel as though a cannon were behind my flesh repeatedly shooting my upper torso. My mind drew a blank, so I again just blurted out, "I love you!" in an obnoxiously loud tone. "Oh crap, Loxette is to be no more." I thought to myself. "She's going to end it here and now!"

Expecting a reply of at least a "That's nice!" or "I know!" before my chest exploded causing a bloody mess all over the sofa and carpet, I was semi-relieved yet still bitter when she replied with a simple, "Oh."

"I should leave." I said awkwardly as I stumbled to the kitchen to snatch my jacket to make a quick getaway. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable and as awkward as I felt. Before I could get a good grip on the door handle, she ran toward me and pounced on me, knocking me to the floor on my back. Any sense of hopelessness or desperation evaporated completely and forever as she brought her lips to meet mine in the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced in my life. Even better than the time I kissed Lauren Tacey at a party during seven minutes in heaven freshman year; but that's a different story for a different day.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered sweetly with a perfect grin spread across her face and a shimmer in her deep blue eyes.

"What a girl." I thought to myself on the walk home with a completely dazed and love-struck look on my face. After tonight, I had absolutely and utterly decided one thing. I was completely in love with Roxanne. I was in love and I literally could _not_ live without her. "What a girl!" I repeated in my head. "What a remarkable girl, and what an entirely perfect life!"


End file.
